Godo
Godo(ゴド Godo) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 28 of Getter Robo. Appearance Godo has a humanoid-Body structure with a dark blue hide and light purple underbelly. It has a yellow metal-plated chest, gray upper-half of the arms with fins behind, a dark gray right forearm with a black hand that has four stubby claws, and a dark gray cylinder for the left arm with two openings in the front and back. Godo’s head has a Serpent-like appearance with light blue ridges on top of the head and going down the spine, red eyes with yellow markings around them that also run down the sides of the neck as stripes, a jaw filled with sharp teeth, two long horns sticking upward on the head, and a forked green tongue. Godo wears a black metal-plated spandex, a tail, and has thick legs with black knee pads. Biography Great Demon Yura senses that the Saotome Plant is planning something with Getter Rays, so he orders Emperor Gore to find out what they are planning. Emperor Gore sends out a trio of his underlings called the Earth Dragon Trio, along with Mechasaurus Godo, to the surface and to infiltrate the Saotome Plant while in disguise. After they find out that their plan is to build a Getter Ray Power Plant, the Earth Dragon Trio get discovered and are chased back to Godo by Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi. When the Getter Team come upon Godo in their motorcycles, Godo chases after them. Fortunately, Michiru arrives with the Getter Machines and shoots at Godo to give Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi enough time to get into their vehicles. Musashi combines the vehicles into Getter-3 and starts to fight against Godo. However, one of the Earth Dragon Trio takes control of Godo’s tail, detaches it from the body, and uses it to wrap around Getter Robo to constrict the super robot. Unable to separate back into the Getter Machines, Getter Robo gets stabbed by Godo’s Drill Arm and gets swung around into a mountain. After Godo pulls Getter Robo’s left arm off, Professor Saotome tells Musashi to retreat for now. With Getter Robo under maintenance now, Emperor Gore sends out an army of tanks from the Dinosaur Army and start shooting at the Saotome Plant. Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi head out in their motorcycles to distract the tanks while Michiru brings Dr.Shoten and his plans to the Getter Ray Power Plant. Godo tries to attack the Getter Team, but however, Emperor Gore sees that Michiru’s General plane has risen out from the Saotome Plant and orders the Earth Dragon Trio to take her down. The three head out in three fighter jets to take down Michiru. When they go after her, they found the Getter Ray Power Plant. The Getter Team arrive and manage to save Michiru and the plans, but Dr. Shoten gets killed. The Earth Dragon Trio aboard back into Godo and start demolishing the Getter Ray Power Plant. Once the power plant is destroyed, Godo confronts the Getter Team, but fortunately the Getter Machines arrive and Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi aboard them. Hayato combines the vehicles into Getter-2 and starts the fight with Godo. Meanwhile, the Earth Dragon Trio start to argue with each other which ends up with one of them getting stabbed and killed. Getter Robo uses Drill Arm on Godo, however Godo’s armor is too thick for the Drill Arm and Getter Robo gets stuck, allowing Godo’s tail to detach and wrap around Getter Robo. As the tail constricts Getter Robo, Musashi gets off the super robot while holding a bazooka and heads behind Godo. Once behind the Mechasaurus, Musashi uses the bazooka to aim at the tail stump and destroys it. With the tail no longer having any control, one of the Earth Dragon Trio has it head back to Godo, freeing Getter Robo and allowing Ryoma to change Getter-2 into Getter-1. Once formed into Getter-1, Getter Robo uses Getter Tomahawk to slice Godo’s tail into several halves and uses Getter Beam to destroy Godo and kill the Earth Dragon Trio for good, avenging Dr. Shoten’s death. Powers/Abilities Drill Arm: On Godo’s left arm, he has a black cylinder-shaped arm with two holes upfront and in the back where two drills can come out on each side. This can be used for burrowing and for combat. Vehicle Storage: Godo can carry vehicles within it’s abdomen for transportation. Detachable Constricting Tail: When another pilot takes control of the tail, Godo can detach it so it can wrap around it’s opponent and constrict them. When attached to Godo, it can be used to clobber anything. Fire Breath: Godo can breath a stream of fire from it’s mouth. Missile: Godo can launch a single missile from its mouth. Thick Armor: Godo is wearing armor that is thick enough to withstand the Getter Drill. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju